1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to handgun holsters and more particularly a holster with improved features to prevent inadvertent dislodgement, rotation, or withdrawal of the handgun from the holster. The holster is designed to retain the handgun securely and yet to permit rapid withdrawal when required.
2. Prior Art
Most attacks on police officers by assailants trying to remove officer""s handguns from holsters have come from the front or side of officers and not from the rear. It is obvious that an assailant has more mechanical leverage as well as an unobstructed path by simply pulling forward and up on the handle of the weapon while standing in front facing the officer or facing him at his side.
Most securing straps of holsters might become unlocked in a violent attack. Because of this possibility, an internal locking method is incorporated in some of the prior art holsters to make it more difficult for the attacker to remove the handgun from the holster in an attack from the rear of the officer. Generally, the internal locking means engages the back recurve of the trigger guard or the top ledge of a cylinder of a revolver. In more recent times the popularity of the semiautomatic pistol has posed a problem in the design of a secure holster because this type of handgun has no cylinder ledges nor trigger guard recurves to serve as a locking point. An attempt to lock upon the forward portion of the trigger guard is not preferred because only a few models of semiautomatics offer a flat ledge at the forward portion of the trigger guard necessary for the locking action.
What is needed is an improved handgun holster which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art, and is designed to provide a holster which secures the handgun from withdrawal by any but the wearer and yet permits a fast withdrawal upwardly by one trained in using the holster. Further, a holster is needed that provides obstacles to one attempting an unauthorized withdrawal of the handgun from the front or side of the holster.
In addition, an improved holster requires a locking mechanism that prevents rotation of a weapon in the holster, which could dislodge the locking action therein.
In addition, a need exists for apparatus that provides a way to allow a user to rapidly reholster a gun securely and quickly if it is not needed in a particular circumstance. For example, a user may draw a gun and find that deadly force is not required and that hand-to-hand action will suffice against a criminal suspect. A user would then need to rapidly reholster the gun without looking but still have the gun secured by a fast acting, self-locking apparatus in a manner that greatly inhibits its grasp by an assailant.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided an automatic locking holster comprising a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along front and back portions and sidewalls having interior surfaces defining an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun holsterable therein. The restraint includes first blocking means located in the inner cavity to engage a portion of a handgun in the holster to inhibit withdrawal of a handgun upwardly prior to rearward movement of a handgun and second blocking means mounted adjacent the rear portion movable between a first position that engages a portion of a handgun to inhibit rearward movement of a handgun and a second position that permits rearward movement of a handgun to withdraw same from the holster. There is third blocking means located in the cavity adjacent a handgun holstered therein to prevent movement of a holsterable handgun to cause movement of the second blocking means from the first position.
The third blocking means includes a blocking member located between one of the interior surfaces and a portion of a holsterable handgun. The third blocking means also includes biasing means located between one interior surface and the second blocking means for maintaining the second blocking means in the first position until the second blocking means is selectively moved. The biasing means includes spring means to apply force to the second blocking means to bias the second blocking means in the first position. The second blocking means includes a body member and the spring means is located between one of the interior surface of one of the sidewalls and the body member.
The third blocking means includes a horizontally disposed post having opposite end portions located between one of the interior surfaces of one of the sidewalls and a portion of a holsterable handgun. Alternatively, the third blocking means may include an elongate post having an elongate body member and a planar head portion, the head portion being adjacent one of the interior surfaces of one of the sidewalls, the third blocking means further including a spring having opposite end portions and a hollow therein, the spring being located between the head portion and the second blocking means. The post is located inside the hollow of the spring for locating the post closely adjacent a portion of a holsterable handgun. One end portion of the spring is engaged with the head portion of the post to bias the head portion against one interior surface of one sidewall. In addition, the body member of the second blocking means is disposed between the one interior surface of one sidewall and a handgun holsterable in the holster, and having an opening extending therethrough to accommodate the post and to permit contact between one of the end portions of the post and a portion of a handgun holsterable in the holster.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided an automatic locking holster comprising a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along front and back portions, the sidewalls having interior surfaces defining an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun and its trigger guard holsterable therein, the restraint including first blocking means located in the inner cavity to engage a portion of a handgun in the holster to inhibit withdrawal of a handgun upwardly prior to rearward movement of a handgun, second blocking means mounted adjacent the rear portion movable between a first position that engages a portion of a handgun to inhibit rearward movement of a handgun and a second position that permits rearward movement of a handgun to withdraw same from the holster. The second blocking means includes a body member having a portion generally parallel to one of the interior surfaces of the inner sidewall, the portion of the body member and one of the interior surfaces of the outer sidewall forming a channel for receiving a trigger guard of a holsterable handgun. Third blocking means is located in the cavity adjacent a trigger guard of a handgun holstered therein to prevent movement of such handgun to cause movement of the second blocking means from the first position. The third blocking means includes a blocking member located between one interior surface and a portion of a holsterable handgun. The third blocking means includes biasing means located between one interior surface and the second blocking means for maintaining the second blocking means in the first position until the second blocking means is selectively moved.
The holster further includes an elongated restraining strap having opposite ends and a medial portion bridging the sidewalls across the open top, means for pivotal attachment of the opposite ends of the strap to the respective sidewalls to permit movement of the strap from a position across the open top to restrict handgun withdrawal to a position generally forwardly of the holster to permit handgun withdrawal, the means for pivotal attachment for preventing forward pivotal movement of the restraining strap until the strap is moved at the means for pivotal attachment in a predetermined direction. There is also selectively operable blocking means attached to the holster movable between a first position to prevent forward pivotal movement of the strap after the strap has first been moved in the downward direction and a second position to allow forward pivotal movement of the strap after the strap has been moved in the downward direction. The third blocking means includes a horizontally disposed post having opposite end portions located between one interior surface of one of the sidewalls and a portion of a holsterable handgun. The third blocking means may also include an elongate post having an elongate body member and a planar head portion, the head portion being adjacent one of the interior surfaces of one of the sidewalls, the third blocking means further including a spring having opposite end portions and a hollow therein. The spring is located between the head portion and the second blocking means, the post being located inside the hollow of the spring for locating the post closely adjacent a portion of a holsterable handgun. One end portion of the spring is engaged with the head portion of the post to bias the head portion against the interior surface of one sidewall. The third blocking means includes a blocking element positioned horizontally between one interior surface of one sidewall and a trigger guard of a handgun.
The first blocking means includes stop means including an inwardly disposed boss having a front-end portion and a rear end portion. The front-end portion of the boss is shaped to engage an inner surface of an ejection port of a handgun to inhibit upward movement of a handgun.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided an automatic locking holster comprising a quick release withdrawal restraint, an inner and outer sidewall joined together along front and back portions, the sidewalls having interior surfaces defining an inner cavity having an open top shaped to fit a handgun having a trigger guard holster therein. The restraint includes first blocking means located in the inner cavity to engage a portion of a handgun in the holster to inhibit withdrawal of a handgun upwardly prior to rearward movement of a handgun, second blocking means including a body member mounted adjacent the rear portion movable between a first position that engages a portion of a handgun to inhibit rearward movement of a handgun and a second position that permits rearward movement of a handgun to withdraw same from said holster. The body member has a channel therein for locating a portion of a trigger guard of a handgun holsterable in the holster to prevent removal of a handgun holstered in the holster unless the body member is in the second position. A third blocking means is located in the cavity adjacent a handgun holstered therein to prevent movement of a handgun in a manner to cause movement of the second blocking means from the first position.